Kevin Dobson
Kevin Patrick Dobson is an American film and television actor best known for playing Mack MacKenzie on Knots Landing. Life and career Dobson grew up in Jackson Heights, New York, one of seven children born to a grammar school (Our Lady of Fatima, Jackson Heights, NY) janitor and a stay at home mom. Before embarking on an acting career, Dobson worked as a trainman, brakeman and conductor for the Long Island Rail Road, followed by a few years as a waiter then bartender at Manhattan restaurant Brew's, owned by relatives. After small acting roles on TV series such as The Mod Squad, Emergency! and Cannon, Dobson won the role of Lt. Theo Kojak's young partner, Det. Bobby Crocker, on the TV series Kojak, opposite Telly Savalas, after he signed a contract with Universal Studios in 1972. He remained with Kojak for its entire run from 1973 to 1978, and later reunited with Savalas for the 1990 TV movie, Kojak: It's Always Something, his character having become an assistant district attorney. Dobson starred in the Tony Award winning play 'Art' at the Royal George Theater in Chicago. He originated the role of Steve Gallop in the world premiere of the American Theatre Critics Association nominated stage play "If it was Easy..." at The 7Stages Theater in Atlanta, Georgia, among other stage roles across the country. In 1980, he was offered the chance for a lead role on Magnum, P.I., unfortunately, he turned that down, hence, the role was eventually given to another Universal contract player, Tom Selleck. From 1981-1982, Dobson starred as the title character of the CBS series Shannon, about a San Francisco police officer who is a single father. The series failed to win substantial ratings and was cancelled after nine episodes. The following season, he landed the role of Marion Patrick "Mack" MacKenzie on Knots Landing, cast opposite Michele Lee, a role he played for eleven years. He later reunited with his Knots Landing co-stars for a reunion, Knots Landing: Back To The Cul-de-Sac in 1997. The cast reunited to reminisce in Knots Landing: Together Again in 2005. Dobson also appeared on the syndicated F/X: The Series for one season, playing Detective Leo McCarthy in 1996-97, and on the hit daytime drama series, One Life to Live and The Bold and the Beautiful. Dobson starred with Richard Thomas in the 2009 stage production of 12 Angry Men. Dobson has stated, concerning actors who are afraid of being typecast, "...you should be so lucky". He played Mickey Horton on Days of our Lives from April 2008 to October 2, 2008. His character was not seen on screen and left with no explanation for two years. The character of Mickey was "killed off" the show in January 2010. Although Dobson played the character for a few months, Mickey is best remembered being played by veteran soap actor John Clarke. Affiliations Dobson, a former soldier, served twice as chairman of the National Salute To Hospitalized Veterans. Having long assisted with the needs of hospitalized veterans, Dobson received the Silver Helmet Peace Award and the American Legion Award. In the 1976 World War II film Midway, starring Henry Fonda and Charlton Heston, Dobson played the non-fictional character of Ensign George Gay, a pilot and the sole survivor of Torpedo Squadron Eight from the Aircraft Carrier USS Hornet's ill-fated opening attack against the Japanese fleet on June 4, 1942. Family He married his wife Susan in 1968, and they have three children. Category:Actors